


a sword is not a gift

by Kharnesh



Category: Sword Art Online, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aincrad, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sword Art Online, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anxiety, Bows & Arrows, Crossover, Dark Magic, Depression, Dungeons, F/M, Fighting, Gaming, Goddesses, Gods, Guilds, Katana, M/M, MMORPGs, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Effects, Original Language, Original Mythology, Prisoners, Self-Defense, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Sword Art Online - Freeform, Swordfighting, Swords, Trapped, VRMMORPGs, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharnesh/pseuds/Kharnesh
Summary: Korze inna’issa’dys anna.Players may call it The Glitch, but everyone knows that it was no accident. Someone is keeping them prisoner.Vochi’arza issa’dys buzdari’arza.Sword Art Online promises to be the greatest gaming experience of the century, and Stiles Stilinksi can’t wait to try it out. Even the unfortunate "glitch" that keeps players from logging out doesn’t dampen the overall hype. But something sinister is lurking within the dark shadows of SAO’s coding; something that is following Stiles.Ynyo jogelti, Mor’nyo Syndor palala’dys va Stiles.Derek Hale is one of SAO’s most experienced beta testers, but even he isn’t prepared for The Glitch. He charges forward, doing his best to clear all one hundred floors of Aincrad in an attempt to free himself and the other ten thousand players trapped in the death game. But something malevolent is hiding within SAO’s population; something that is hunting Derek.Ossena'issi hen Hale’nyo lentor manae’dys.AKA the Sword Art Online/Teen Wolf crossover that has been haunting my dreams.Sir, kesir, arda’azym gul munya’dys.





	1. A Promise - Kivio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stiles anno'dys kivio va vae ada._

“Did you get it?”

The front door slammed shut behind Stiles as he kicked his flip flops off. He wanted to run upstairs to his room as quickly as his feet would take him, but, instead, he followed his father’s voice into the kitchen. 

“I got it!” Stiles yelled victoriously. He held his grocery bag open for John. 

John peeked inside and nodded sagely. “That’s definitely it.” He looked up. “I hope it’s worth camping outside the store for a night.” 

“Oh, it’s gonna be. I just know it.” Stiles looked inside the bag for the hundredth time since he had purchased the video game inside it. “The server launch doesn’t start for another hour, but Scott is already at home setting up his character.” 

His father huffed out a short laugh. “I’m never going to see you again, am I?” 

Stiles shook his head. “Not likely.” 

“You’re going to go up into your room and never come out.” John smiled. “I’ll only be able to lure you out with pizza.” 

Stiles lit up. “Pizza?” 

“Pizza.” 

“I’ll definitely come down for pizza.” 

John ruffled his son’s hair. “I’ll be ordering one at seven sharp, so you better be down here and telling me all about your new wizard friends before it gets here.” 

Stiles hugged his father hard. “Thank you, thank you, thank yoooou!” He started to walk backwards toward the stairs. “And, dad, there’s no magic in this game. It’s called Sword Art Online, like Sword Art, the Art of the Sword.” 

“So no wizards?” 

“No wizards.” 

John shook his head despairingly. “Disappointing.” 

Stiles started up the stairs. “I’ll be down at seven.” 

“Seven sharp.” 

“Seven sharp,” Stiles agreed. He stopped halfway up the stairs and looked at his father. “I love you.” 

John looked up, startled by the sudden comment. “I love you too.” 

The smiled at each other, caught in a moment of tenderness. 

“I’ll come down,” Stiles said as he turned away and continued up the stairs. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm so excited to be writing this story, and hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> My goal for this project is to be able to write without constantly going back and trying to fix things before I've even finished a sentence. None of my other pieces have exceeded 2,500 words, so I aim to change that with this one.  
> I don't have a publishing schedule set out for this project since I'm juggling film school and third party projects, but I will do my best not to leave you in too much suspense!
> 
> Please feel free to comment with questions, comments, or concerns. I would love to hear from you.
> 
> I do not have a beta for this project, so please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. I'll find them eventually. Probably.


	2. A Gift - Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek anna’dys anna va Stiles.

Scott decided to spend his first day in SAO setting up a guild. Stiles was all for that idea, but that also meant that Stiles would be on his own for a while. He wasn’t looking forward to wandering alone.

Scott ran off, his avatar’s obnoxious red hair bouncing, promising to message once everything had been set up. Stiles tried to seem interested, but he wasn’t very optimistic.

He walked through the streets of the Town of Beginnings solemnly. There were street vendors lining the way, and excited players bustling about. Everyone was yelling and pushing, and Stiles felt a little unsteady without Scott beside him.

Suddenly, another player bumped into him, sending him careening towards a market stall. Luckily, said stall’s NPC vendor caught him before he face-planted and put him back on his feet.

“Whoa there, hero! Ya hafta keep yar feet beneath ya if ya want to survive here.” The vendor smiled kindly at him.

Stiles smiled back. “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

The vendor gestured at his stall. “Would ya like to take a look at mah wares? They’re sturdy pieces, I swear on mah mother’s life!”

Stiles took a moment to wonder if the NPC actually had a mother before agreeing.

The vendor’s ware were indeed sturdy. They were also very expensive.

Stiles’ heart fell; he didn't have a lot of money. He put his hand into his pocket, smoothing his thumb over his single silver coin.

His starter kit dagger should be enough for a while, he thought, but the idea of exploring SAO’s maps with a beautiful weapon on his hip was attractive.

He was just about to ask about a small and somewhat abused wakizashi, when a hand entered his peripheral vision, and a voice spoke up from Stiles’ left.

“Try this one.”

Stiles turned to the new man pointing at a rather monsterous and ornate sword. He was… wow. He was pretty.

“Whu, huh?” Stiles’ garbled out. His cheeks grew hot when the man smiled through his bushy blue beard.

“This one, try it.”

The man picked up the sword and put it into Stiles’ hands.

It was heavy, but not horribly so. Stiles had put a few of his starting stat points into Strength instead of Speed, though not as many as Scott had. Stiles liked that he could still feel the sword weighing down on his arms. The strain felt good.

“It’s called a claymore. I have one too.” The man was the one blushing now. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and palmed his other hand against the pommel of the huge sword belted to his hip. “I can, uh, I can buy it for you, if you want.”

“If I want?” Stiles asked carefully.

“If you want.”

“It’s very expensive.” Stiles squinted at the man suspiciously. This guy was hot like burning, but this could be some kind of scam. That said, Stiles _really_ wanted the heavy sword. “What would you want in return?”

It didn’t seem possible, but the man’s face got even redder than before.

“Your, uh, your name?” the man croaked out.

Stiles looked him over. The man was tall, not overly so, but tall enough to tower over Stiles’ avatar’s small frame. His skin, other than his burning face, was tan and smooth. Very touchable. His hair his head, face, and arms was midnight blue. Also very touchable.

Stiles decided that he wanted the claymore, and he wanted this man.

“Stiles.”

“Sorry?”

“My name,” Stiles said, “is Stiles. How about you?”

The man looked at Stiles like he was from a different planet. Stiles guessed he hadn't actually expected to get an answer.

“I’m Derek.”

Derek. Very cute.

While Derek pulled a few gold coins from his pocket and handed them to the vendor, Stiles pulled up his menu and sent a friend request to Derek.

**MischiefSpark sent a friend request to BetaBlue.**

Derek opened his own menu and accepted the request.

**BetaBlue accepted MischiefSpark’s friend request.**

A small shower of sparks shot out of each of their menus and fell lazily to the ground before dissipating.

**BetaBlue and MischiefSpark are now friends!**

Derek stared at the notification like it was going to disappear if he took his eyes off of it.

Stiles cleared his throat.

“You want to show me how to use this thing?”

Derek swallowed loudly. “Yeah.” He swiped his menu away and looked right into Stiles’ eyes. “Yeah, I want to,”

Stiles looked right back into Derek’s eyes.

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took forever. I literally have one day of classes left in this semester, so I'll do my best to keep this piece updated, I swear!
> 
> Please continue to enjoy my writing! Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
